Conventional compound bow systems utilize a plurality of cables and cams to store energy in the limbs of the compound bow, which may be released to launch a projectile such as an arrow. Typically, the cams are configured to rotate in response to a user pulling a drawstring, thereby charging the bow limbs to achieve an adequate output force to launch the arrow at an intended velocity. However, in some cases, the force required to fully charge the compound bow by pulling the drawstring to a fully drawn position may be too great for some users. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have a mechanism capable of reducing the draw weight of the compound bow, without adversely affecting the output energy of the bow.